


Not Your Fault

by xXSoftlyFallingSakuraXx



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXSoftlyFallingSakuraXx/pseuds/xXSoftlyFallingSakuraXx
Summary: SPOLIERS FOR CITY OF GLASS! Alec couldn't believe he had trusted Sebastian to watch Max. How could he have not seen this? It was all his fault or was it? Magnus seems to have a different idea on who's to blame.





	Not Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Mortal Instruments

Alec sat at the fountain in the Alicante courtyard trying to wrap his head around what had just occurred. Max couldn't be dead, Alec reasoned desperately as a fine spray of water misted over his back, he's just… hiding. The thought sounded ridiculous even to Alec, who was doing his best to deny what had happened.

He knew it wasn't true; Max really was dead. He wouldn't live to go on his first hunt or carry his own stele. Alec choked on the emotions overcoming him, and put his head in his hands.

"He was too absorbed in his thinking to even notice the soft footsteps of someone approaching until that person was standing right next to him. Magnus knelt down in front of Alec, pulling his hands away from his face gently. "I'd ask how you're holding up," Magnus began, his eyes sad, "But I think I have my answer."

Alec pulled away and stared at the ground, his blue eyes dark.

It's okay to cry, Alexander. It wasn't your fault-"

"If I hadn't left him and Isabelle with that bastard, Max would still be alive!" Alec interjected, although the fury in his voice was directed solely towards himself.

His boyfriend sighed. Cupping Alec's chin, Magnus coaxed his head up to look into his cat-like eyes. "There was no way you could have known Sebastian was Valentine's son," he murmured. "You couldn't have protected Max, even if you had been there. He would have killed you too." Magnus let go of him. "Max wouldn't want you to blame yourself, Alec. At very least, you've got to know that."

A tear trailed its way down Alec's cheek. "He's gone," he said brokenly.

Magnus could do little more than offer him the warmth of his embrace and whisper comforting words into his ear. They stayed by the fountain through twilight and into true darkness, and Magnus was left to pick up the broken pieces of the man he loved.


End file.
